Opportunity
by geanie
Summary: A storm hits Wilsted. Jett and Kayla are stuck in the school library. Hmm...
1. Denial Again

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wonderful characters of The Famous Jett Jackson.  
  
Note from author: Feedback would be great. :o)  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
It had been a long day. He was late to school that morning because his dad, the sheriff, was answering some call about a storm warning. A storm not bad enough that he could miss school though, darn it. Normally he took his bike or walked because it was such a small town that everything was nearby. But the weather outside called for more reliable transportation. So he had to wait for his dad to drive.  
  
Besides that, he did a half-decent job on his biology test. Instead of studying, he'd stayed up the past night memorizing a scene the crew would be shooting later that day. It had a lot of dialogue because of the bad weather the past few days. And now, at 3 o'clock on a Thursday afternoon, Jett was stuck in the school library working on a presentation for class. Surely, the day would end soon. At least I'm not alone.  
  
"So how about pretending we're selling something? I think my marketing expertise would pull us through, don't ya think?" JB smiled broadly at his two friends. He blew and buffed his nails on his shirt.  
  
Kayla rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. Why would we be selling the idea that the Twenties was a cultural revolution? You can't buy a decade of history, JB."  
  
"Well, I don't know Kay. The assignment's to explain how in the Twenties, everything turned from old-fashioned to materialistic. Maybe we could pretend we're doing an act to reel people into buying what was hip back then. Like we're selling flapper dresses or somethin. Not that it was the only thing going on but clothing did change a lot." Jett explained, sounding pretty thoughtful.  
  
"Yeah! You see what I'm saying. We'll make some crappy costumes, maybe some inventions that came out around that time. Well no, that's gonna take too much time. But, hey, we could do the jitterbug or whatever dance they were doing back then. And I'll be the narrator slash salesperson! When do you guys wanna start?"  
  
Kayla and Jett chuckled at their friend's usual enthusiasm. Good ol' funnyman JB. Who could not get a kick out of his energy?  
  
"We can start Saturday at your place. Can we use any of the supplies from your store?"  
  
"Sure, whatever you guys want. Paper, cloth, paint--actually, I think you got most of those, Kay. The store needs to restock--oh man, the store! I'm supposed to be watching it today `cause Pop's got an appointment. Dang I'm gonna get it. Later guys!" With that, JB grabbed his backpack and rushed out of the library.  
  
Jett shook his head, feeling a small smile still coming to his face. Leave it to JB to forget about the five hundredth time that he has to be at the store.  
  
Feeling her stare, he looked at Kay, who was also smiling at their friend's departure.  
  
"You going too, Jett?"  
  
"Nah. I don't have to be at the set for another couple hours. You?"  
  
"I gotta finish up some math first. There's only a few problems left, but you don't have to wait."  
  
"It's all right, Kay. Go ahead." He leaned back onto his chair, settling comfortably.  
  
"Thanks. Now get some z's while you're at it." She unzipped her backpack and proceeded to take out her books.  
  
She must've seen the bags under my eyes. Can't get by Kay. Not much of a surprise though. She's always into detail. Must be the artist in her. Would be rude if I didn't listen to her... Jett folded his arms and nodded to sleep, his chin resting on his chest.  
  
He woke up a little later, stirred by some kind of noise.  
  
Wha... where am I?  
  
His head jolted up and he took in his surroundings drowsily. There sat Kayla across from him, bent forward and concentrating on a textbook. He remembered where he was and automatically longed to fall back asleep. Slowly, his eyelids closed and his chin fell to his chest again.  
  
Darn the luck, he couldn't get back to sleep. And his neck started to hurt with him sitting in this position. Stubbornly he folded his arms across himself a little tighter and willed himself to sleep. It didn't work though, probably because he was thinking too hard.  
  
He saw Kayla through his eyelashes. Her pencil was busily scratching over her notebook. Every so often, she pushed some buttons on a calculator and wrote down the answer. Jett noticed that every time she did, her hand would reach up to hold back her hair that was blocking the little calculator. He felt the urge to just tuck it behind her ear. He blinked at the thought.  
  
Whoa there, don't get ahead of yourself buddy. And stop thinking that way.  
  
But he couldn't help smiling when she finally did pull the lock of hair behind her ear. Immediately though, it fell down as she leaned closer over her work. He stifled a smirk as she frowned a little, her lips pursed, but she continued scribbling.  
  
He started as someone behind him cleared their throat.  
  
No, I WASN'T watching Kayla. For crying out loud she's just a friend! Panicked, he felt like a deer stopped in front of incoming headlights.  
  
He got himself together and pretended to wake up at the sound. He was an actor anyway. "Huh? What?" He blinked his eyes in surprise and smacked his lips loudly and sleepily for effect. He only turned when the person behind him started talking. It was the librarian Mrs. Parcel.  
  
"Kids, I'm leaving the desk for a little while. If you need anything, I'll be in the main office."  
  
Kayla looked up and nodded her regard. "Thank you, Mrs. Parcel. I doubt it'll be necessary though `cause I'm just finishing up some homework." She politely waved goodbye as the elderly woman left. Glancing at Jett, she gestured with her hand, spreading out her fingers. "Five more minutes!" she promised.  
  
"Don't worry. Take your time."  
  
To tell the truth, he didn't mind much being with her and having nothing to do. In fact, it was pretty relaxing. It helped of course that they'd been friends for so long. He already forgot how badly the first part of his day went. Strange that all it took was spending a few quiet moments with her. He stiffened at the thought. You are such an emotional wuss.  
  
"Haha. You are such a wuss, Jackson."  
  
Kayla laughed as they gathered up their stuff to leave. He had slipped on his heavy, puffed-up jacket and was zipping it up to the very top. Now he was as wide as a mini sumo wrestler. Yet, he insisted on pushing down a black beanie on his head.  
  
"Hey, can't you hear all that howling wind out there? Besides I can't help it if my skin's sensitive to the cold."  
  
They pushed their chairs under the table. She wrapped a red scarf around her neck. "Sensitive? More like delusional. You could survive in the Himalayas with that getup."  
  
"Getup shmetup. Come on, let's getty-up out of here." He took hold of one end of her scarf and playfully pulled her toward the exit.  
  
"It's gitty-up, you high-fallootin' city slicker."  
  
She swatted him in vain with the other end of the scarf. He laughed an evil laugh, unaffected by her attempt in defense. Actually he made sure he wasn't being rough with her and she went along with it, giggling like she always did when they play-fought. Dragging her, he had nearly reached the door when all the lights in the library flickered out.  
  
------- 


	2. Locked In

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of "The Famous Jett Jackson."  
  
Note from author: Feedback would be much appreciated.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Kay?"  
  
"Jett?"  
  
"Did the electricity just go out?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
All right, they had established the obvious. He could tell she was still behind him. But the sudden darkness made him feel disoriented. Not to mention surprised as hell. This didn't happen much. Especially not at school.  
  
"You think it's `cause of the storm?" He tried to sound casual. It was a simple blackout after all. And he was big Mr. Himalayan Man, right?  
  
"Yeah, probably. It should come back on in a couple minutes."  
  
Her voice was calm. She spoke pretty matter-of-factly, too.  
  
Good job, Jett. You're keeping her calm.  
  
His mind wandered. She hadn't moved from his side, though he had long let go of her scarf. His senses told him that much. He tried to ignore everything else they told him.  
  
Focus, Jackson!  
  
"I don't think we have to wait here til it comes back on..." Kayla hinted.  
  
Oh... yeah.  
  
"Right! Let's go."  
  
She could hear his shoes stomping the rest of the way to the door. There was a quiet pause. Usually the doors simply slid open because they were automatic. It was one of the new renovations the school had ordered for the old campus. Kind of silly, really, once she thought about it. It reminded her of being in a grocery store. She listened for the `zzzwik' sound they normally made.  
  
There was nothing. Instead, she heard Jett jumping up and down on the doormat.  
  
"Kay it's not working. The sensors aren't on."  
  
She took in his words, her eyes widening in realization. "Oh no... the electricity..."  
  
By this time her sight had adjusted a bit better to the dark and she hurriedly joined him on the mat. She too jumped up and down without success.  
  
"Well... okay... there's another exit, right?"  
  
"Umm... there's one in the back." His running footsteps on the tile floor seemed to echo in the library. As he went further, the building became totally quiet, save for the wind outside. It had grown louder and more fierce than before. Ten minutes ago she hadn't even noticed it. Too busy laughing at Jett, she supposed. She waited for him in the silence, hugging herself. Was it getting colder?  
  
He came jogging back. She looked at him hopefully. "Well?"  
  
"I checked the emergency exit. It's locked."  
  
"Locked?? They LOCK emergency exits?" She didn't mean to but her question came out high-pitched.  
  
Jett's jaw tightened. "The windows!"  
  
Kayla sighed, restless. She fidgeted. "They can't be opened. We would have to break them."  
  
"Oh..." He searched for something positive to say. "Hey, like you said. The electricity should come back on in a couple minutes. And Mrs. Parcel. She's coming back, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, you're right..." She had moved to one of the windows and looked outside. Though it wasn't late enough in the day for the sun to have set, it was gray and dreary outside. Sheets of rain landed on huge puddles of water and the tree branches swayed violently. And not a single sign of someone who could help them out. Weren't they just joking around a moment ago, and now they were stranded in a library.  
  
"My phone!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can call for help."  
  
"Do you have the number to the main office?" It was a long shot but she asked anyway.  
  
"No. But I'll call my dad." He bent down to where he'd dropped his backpack and pulled out his phone. There was a small click as the cover opened, and the screen glowed green in the dark. He dialed. As he waited, he noticed Kayla shaking her head at him. She smiled wryly.  
  
"Can't believe you still have that thing. After that first day when you moved here, I would think you learned your lesson."  
  
He smirked, remembering how his teacher had taken it away his very first day of school. That was pretty embarrassing. Can't believe she remembers that.  
  
Instead of hearing his dad answer, Jett heard a recorded operator message. "We're sorry but your call cannot be transferred through. Service is temporarily unavailable."  
  
He frowned. "There's no service. I think the lines are down."  
  
Kayla's forehead wrinkled. Before she could say anything disheartening, she took a deep breath. "It's all right. We're fine. Mrs. Parcel's coming any minute now."  
  
...an hour later...  
  
Jett looked at his watch again.  
  
Dang... He ventured to ask.  
  
"Before she left, did you tell Mrs. Parcel we'd be leaving soon?"  
  
"Are you saying she forgot about us?"  
  
Jett reeled back from her snap. "Noooo, but maybe she thought we left for home already."  
  
"That doesn't explain why she hasn't come back. She still has to close the library, you know." Kayla looked at him hard.  
  
Oh don't get sassy with me, West. We're in the same boat.  
  
Kayla tore her eyes away from him and stared up at the ceiling. She sighed before rambling, "I'm sorry, Jett. I just can't stand waiting here. And I'm worried about Mrs. Parcel. She could be hurt. What if she fell--she's pretty old."  
  
He watched her sitting on one of the tables. One arm was on each side of her and she was pushing her hands onto the edge of the table. He imagined that if the lights were back on, he could see her knuckles turning white.  
  
But if the lights were back on, there would be no reason to imagine. They would be out of here. He sighed inwardly. Then he sat up a little straighter on his chair.  
  
"You know what, Kay? We gotta make the best of this."  
  
She raised an eyebrow toward his direction. "What do you mean?"  
  
------- 


	3. Just For Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of "The Famous Jett Jackson."  
  
Note from author: Feedback would be much appreciated.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
She sprinted after him, waving her arms above her head much like he was.  
  
"AAAAUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
The two of them screamed at the top of their lungs. As they ran in and out of the aisles between the bookshelves, their yelling bounced off the walls. She looked up at them in between her laughing, and imagined the people in the paintings watching the two of them in disapproval. Yeah they were acting like kids, but that's what they were, right?  
  
They almost smacked into each other. But their shoes skidded to a stop and they stood, grinning. Jett rested his hands on his knees, gasping for air. "I've always wanted to do that here."  
  
"You're a nut you know that?"  
  
"I'M not the one who did a cartwheel!"  
  
She raised her chin. "Hey don't knock it til you've tried it." She started walking off. "Just `cause I have skills doesn't mean..."  
  
She was a couple yards away when she heard him running up from behind. He executed a perfect cartwheel and ended in front of her, raising his arms triumphantly.  
  
"I am the ultimate cartwheeling nut champion!"  
  
"Ugh, you are such a showoff!"  
  
She wasn't a bit surprised though. It was Jett. She put on a mock angry face and took off like she was going to ram into him. Just as she was about to reach him, he sidestepped and dodged her.  
  
They started to play a two-person game of tag. It was weird how they could go on like that, as if they were 5 years old again. Let loose in a playground after being kept in for hours. They could've been anywhere and they would still act silly, carefree. Along with JB, it's just how they clicked.  
  
Man I'm tired. Kayla slowed down after several minutes. She tried to catch her breath. Where was Jett?  
  
She walked in the shadows of the building. It was actually kind of scary in there with no one around. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end suddenly.  
  
"Now what do you wanna do?"  
  
She jumped. "Jett!" He had crept up to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
She wouldn't give him the benefit of knowing he had scared her. Instead, something struck in her. "There's one thing I've always wondered about..."  
  
He followed her, curious. "And what's that?"  
  
They reached a hallway near the back of the library. Here it was completely dark and the sound of the storm outside was muffled.  
  
He laughed when she reached a door and laid her hand on it suggestively.  
  
"The boys' bathroom, Kay?"  
  
"I've never been in one."  
  
"Here, I'll give you the grand tour." He waved her aside and swung the door open for her.  
  
The scent of cleaning products filled her nose as she stepped in. "Thank goodness it smells fine."  
  
"Of course it does! What did you think of us?"  
  
"I don't know... a used t.p. collection on the ceiling?"  
  
"Kay! That's just foul!" He laughed as they walked to the middle of the spacious bathroom. "Yup, this is it. Not much to see really. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to do some business." He slipped into one of the stalls and remembered to close it behind him.  
  
She heard the tinkle through the door. Good, he didn't use the urinal. She was afraid that she'd gag if he did.  
  
She stepped up to another stall and inspected the inside of the door. "Hey, there aren't any messages like `For some fun, call Minnie so-and-so at...'"  
  
His chuckle floated from the other side. "Nah...unless, you know, you want some free advertising Kay..."  
  
"Shut up! I could do a lovely portrait of you here and now, Jackson."  
  
"Great. Just copy the one that's in the girls' bathroom. I think it got my likeness juuuuuuust right."  
  
Kayla rolled her eyes at her reflection in the mirror. Despite there being no light, she could see herself staring back. "Don't flatter yourself."  
  
She was fixing the part in her hair when behind her, Jett opened the stall and stepped out. He was looking down and zipping his fly up.  
  
Oh dear...  
  
She glanced away before he could notice her. A warm redness crept up her neck and she thanked mother nature right then.  
  
She cleared her throat as he went to the faucet. "All right, your turn. Destination: ladies' room."  
  
He looked at her through the mirror and smiled smugly. "No need. I've hit the spot a couple times."  
  
She watched him skeptically and wondered if he was really speaking the truth. Jett, though, he simply dried his hands on his pants and sauntered confidently out of the door, holding it open for her.  
  
------- 


	4. Baby Steps

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of "The Famous Jett Jackson."  
  
Note from author: I am SO grateful when you guys comment. :D  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Kayla walked back to where they had left their backpacks near the front of the building. Outside, the wind seemed to scream through the air and it sent a chill up her spine. She realized then that the heater had gone out with the electricity too. Their little run around the library made them both break into a sweat. And now she was nearly freezing.  
  
She picked up her mittens from where she had dropped them, and pulled them on. Cupping one hand with the other, she blew into them, trying to warm up.  
  
As Jett neared, he noticed and asked, "Are you cold?"  
  
She smirked. "Yeah. You were right earlier. Now the cold's in the building."  
  
"Oh...then give it here." Leaning next to her on the table, he took one of her hands. He held it in between his and rubbed it back and forth.  
  
Kayla stared down at their joined hands, speechless. Yet a stream of panicked thoughts ran through her head. Why's he doing that? He's never done that before. What does this mean? Stop shaking! She bit down her lip to keep from smiling. Hey... don't get too giddy. He's just concerned...yeah, that's it...  
  
It felt so good. And sweet.  
  
But wrong. They were friends and nothing more.  
  
But goooood.  
  
Finally, she looked up at him. He was apparently concentrating on his knack to warm hands. She felt her cheeks getting warmer at his deliberate attention, and she wondered what to do. What COULD you do when the friend you've secretly had a thing for suddenly returns the same, never-before-displayed interest? Especially after all this time the most intimate you two got was a whack on the shoulder, or some other body part that didn't conjure up any indecent thoughts. All of this felt too weird.  
  
His eyes rose to connect with hers. Her eyebrows lifted unexpectedly.  
  
"Is that better?" Either he was speaking really low or she couldn't possibly focus on his words. She tried to read his lips, which didn't help. In understanding him that is.  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
"There ya go."  
  
He let go gently and made a move to reach for her other hand.  
  
"Hey! Have you played this clapping game before?" Kayla blurted out in a voice entirely too enthusiastic. Could you be any more of a nerd??  
  
"What?"  
  
"This clapping game." Unconsciously, she took a step away from him. If she wasn't avoiding looking into his eyes, she would have noticed his slight frown.  
  
He went along with it anyway. "How do you play?"  
  
After a few minutes of explaining and a couple demonstrations, they started playing. It was kind of like the games girls play when they're little, like "Miss Suzy" but without the singing. Facing one another, they clapped their own hands then clapped against each other's hands once, then one hand would cross to join the other hand, and finally again with the other hand. It would end with a slap down to their own laps. Another round would begin, repeating everything but doing two claps. The next, three claps, and so on. Each round was supposed to go a little faster. (note from author: u guys know what I'm talking about? sorry if that's confusing.)  
  
It was actually quite hard and they had to start over and over again, Jett being the one who usually screwed up. It was difficult though with Kayla making him sputter with laughter while he tried to focus.  
  
They finally got up to twelve claps, and stopped in cheers.  
  
"Sheesh, Jackson. You have some trouble with counting, huh?" Exhausted but smiling, Kayla leaned back onto the leg of a chair.  
  
Jett groaned and fell to his side, merely nodding. Resting his head against his arm he mumbled into his sleeve. "Uh-huh. Jett no like to count."  
  
The two being tired, a period passed with them just sitting in silence. Kayla took to listening to their surroundings again outside. Raindrops persisted to beat down on the roof. And if she was hearing right, there was thunder far away.  
  
Was anyone wondering about them? They'd been gone for several hours since school ended. Her parents probably thought she was either at Jett or JB's house. But what if they already called their houses? No--the phone lines were dead. They were probably worried sick. She closed her eyes, trying not to think too hard.  
  
Jett slowly opened one eye and peeked over. Yeah, he was fighting it but he had to. Knowing she couldn't see, he took all of her in. Even in the dark, there was something about her...maybe even more so in the dark actually. He gulped. What the hell was he thinking? She looked so worried there, with her forehead wrinkled like that. Her feet were in front of her, crossed at the ankles. And her fingers were folded onto her lap.  
  
An idea slowly formed in his mind. He couldn't help it. He couldn't get enough of them.  
  
"I'll be back."  
  
Kayla opened her eyes in time to see him jog away into the shadows. She shrugged and waited.  
  
He returned holding a book, and plopped down. It wasn't that thick, more like the size of a picture book. As he flipped through the pages, Kayla got a glimpse of some drawings but couldn't tell of what.  
  
"You shouldn't read in the dark."  
  
He looked genuinely disappointed when he heard her say that. "Why?"  
  
"It's bad for your eyes."  
  
"Really...?" He thought for a bit. "I'll use the phone." Reaching into his pocket, he took it out and flipped the cover. The green screen offered little light, but he continued reading.  
  
After a few minutes, she couldn't take it anymore. "What is that?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
She leaned back again. She started tapping on the floor. Looked out the window again. Looked back at Jett.  
  
A few seconds later, she realized, "Shouldn't you be saving the battery of your phone?"  
  
He looked up at her, exasperated, and said in a pseudo-stern voice, "Kayla--please! Can I have a moment?"  
  
"But I--"  
  
"Just some peace, that's all I'm asking."  
  
"Really, though, what if--"  
  
"A moment?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and gave up, smiling. She knew he was only playing.  
  
See, this is what I'm comfortable with. I can deal with us kidding around. We laugh, we joke. When we do the touchy-feely stuff, it's just...  
  
"All right." He picked up the book and scootched his behind until he was right in front of her. "Gimme your hand."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You wanted to know what I was looking at, right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Then would you please give me your hand?"  
  
Uneasily, she held it out. Taking it onto his own, he flipped it over. She nearly jerked when he started peeling off her mitten.  
  
She giggled nervously. "Erm...is that really necessary?" Did you just giggle?  
  
"'Fraid so." He brought her palm up to his face and squinted hard. She watched him, much like she had before. And now she was more confused than ever.  
  
My, that's close...I can feel his breath. Kinda tickles. No, you WON'T giggle again so just suck it up, West. But he's so close and his fingers are so warm... No!  
  
But she grinned when he started talking.  
  
"Well, it looks like your life line goes all the way across your palm, which means you tend to think reasonably and logically...hmm...why am I not surprised?" he mumbled under his breath. She was about to jab him but he started running a finger gently along another line. She stopped.  
  
"See this one that meets with your life line?"  
  
"...Mm-hmm?"  
  
"That's your fate line. It shows that you will know early on what to do with your life."  
  
"Like become an artist?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
She smiled happily.  
  
"Parallel to that..." His finger slid slowly and ran down from her ring finger. "...is your line of fame. It's a little broken." She studied his face and thought she saw a small frown. "Your work may not be acknowledged all the time. Like, there will be good and bad times with your work."  
  
She mused, "Oh...that's okay." Her voice came out softer than she would have liked. "An artist should struggle for her art."  
  
He chuckled softly, the air exhaled from his nose flowing onto her hand. "Your money line here says you will receive a large amount of money unexpectedly." He raised his eyebrows, approvingly.  
  
"So I won't be struggling too long." Kayla guessed.  
  
His hand moved underneath hers and squeezed gently on the sides. The lines on her palm appeared to become deeper and more obvious. "You have a health line."  
  
"Does that mean good health?"  
  
"Umm... generally, no. If it were deep and continuous, you wouldn't have to worry about your ability to work. But..." he said ominously, "it's kind of wavy. You might have a nervous condition."  
  
He squeezed her hand again. Not to see her lines more clearly, however. "Don't worry about it though, Kay. You'll be fine," he said, reassuringly.  
  
The truth was that she wasn't really worried in the first place. It must've been the reasonable side in her telling her that not everything Jett was saying was completely believable. Plus, it was hard to think straight or worry about anything with him gripping her like that.  
  
"And your heart line..."  
  
Her ears perked up immediately. "...has double lines. You will be protected by someone who loves you." He paused. Then cleared his throat.  
  
Well, maybe SOME things are believable.  
  
"Yeah, so...that's all I can see." Jett let go of her hand and raised his eyes cautiously up to meet hers. She had her head tilted to one side, and was looking at him curiously. A small smile played on her lips.  
  
------- 


	5. So All it Takes is One Look

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with "The Famous Jett Jackson." 

About Ch 4: A couple things had to be edited so it's a bit different but nothing big.

-----------------------------------

Jett stared into her eyes. 

Something was in them he'd never noticed before. Or maybe it was something Kayla never let him see? Had he ever given her that look? He'd have to be crazy if he ever looked at her like that. Since when did he ever show her his feelings. He was always too scared. For a lot of good reasons of course, or that's what he liked to think. They'd been friends for so long that any kind of relationship other than platonic sounded impossible. Yeah, that and… ok, that was the only reason. 

That and rejection.

He had touched her. He actually forgot his fears and doubts for one second and made a move. If he looked calm and casual when he reached for her hand, it was all an act. He couldn't believe she hadn't pulled herself away in an instant. That had to be a good sign. But when he finally got the nerve to look up, she seemed confused. And it felt like a blow to the gut when she suggested the clapping game. So that was it. He shouldn't have touched her.

But you read her palm for crying out loud. 

He had to, though. There was no turning back and the urge to touch her again was eating him up. And Kayla's pulling away was just adding fuel to the fire.

He supposed now that it was a good thing he persisted. If he was rewarded with that look, he would read her other palm and the soles of her feet for her to keep looking at him like that.

Kayla blinked. It brought him out of his trance and he realized then that he had somehow gotten closer to her. They were only a couple inches apart. He could see the ends of her eyelashes now. Her loose locks brushed his cheek as she stirred.

And he couldn't move. Not any closer nor further away.

Just move, Jackson. Do something. Her downward glance to his mouth seemed to mean something.

His eyes closed.

Just a bit closer, and they...

Ooogageerggoouuuhhh.

Oh, no it didn't. 

Jett's face scrunched up in a disappointed knot. An involuntary groan left his mouth before he opened his eyes to see Kayla's reaction.

She was trying hard not to laugh, though the fingers over her smile were obvious enough. She shook her head. "You need to eat, Jett."

Twisting around to reach for her backpack, she pulled out a bag from inside. "It HAS been awhile since we last ate." Jett caught it as she tossed it over.

Humiliated and defeated by his hunger—for food, nonetheless—he opened the bag and got a handful of the cheetos. He passed it back to her and munched, dissatisfied but trying to look like nothing had happened in the past five minutes.

Kayla had returned to leaning back next to the table, her feet spread out before her. She chewed slowly, with a surprisingly pleasant expression on her face.

You are just the coolest guy on the planet now, you know that, Jackson? You are so suave that Kay will never be able to resist you again. She is putty in your hands now. You are genius for that move. What was that—the rumbly-in-the-tummy pass? He felt like burying himself in a hole.

The crunch of the little snack was the only sound breaking their silence. After making what small progress he had, Jett was back to square one. Thwarted, he stared straight ahead and tried not to make eye contact. And great, he was out of cheetos.

One suddenly flew by him and landed on the floor. 

He glimpsed at Kayla, who looked amused and about ready to fling another one. But before he took cover he picked up the cheeto, yelled "Five second rule!", popped it in, and ducked behind a chair.

Jett crawled past the tables swiftly until he was a few yards away. All the while she pitched cheeto after cheeto. Some of them landed nearby, which he picked up and ate, unconcerned with germs. He waited for just the right moment and sprung toward her, simultaneously trying to grab the bag from her clutches. But she had jumped onto her own feet and darted away. "You'll have to try harder, Jackson!"

She hadn't gotten too far when he reached out and pulled her to a stop, his shoes squeaking against the tile. "Ha! Your resistance is futile, West. No one can escape from my lightning moves and cheetah speed. Get it? Cheetos…Chester Cheetah…" he quipped pathetically.

He looked down at Kayla.

"Kay?"

She was bent at the knees and wore a pained look. Her hands grasped at her neck. As she exerted a loud, forceful cough she tried to explain but with difficulty, "I'm choking…it's stuck in my—" Her breath came out short.

"What? You're choking??" Jett paled. He loosened his grip on her sleeve and held her with both arms gently. "Just relax, Kay." 

He was about to give one hard slap to her back. But he remembered that would only lodge it further down her throat. 

Moving behind her, he entwined his arms underneath hers. He tried to tighten his hold by joining his two hands in front of her. Just as he was going to start the Heimlich maneuver, he felt Kayla elbow him in the stomach.

Kayla spun to face him, her eyes lit up. "Gotcha." 

Waving the bag in reminder, she flashed a triumphant, toothy grin and ran off again.

Bewildered, Jett recovered slowly from his shock. She is definitely getting it now. In his head he swore grimly but he chased after her with a mischievous sneer.

As he crept past the bookshelves, he thought he saw Kayla dash by several shelves down. Quietly, he snuck to the end of the aisle and glanced side to side. He skimmed above the top of the books. Nothing. Where did she go?

"Jehhh-ehhhht…" He heard her call in a sing-song tone. Turning around, he caught sight of her smiling on the other side of the room. Looking bored, she leaned against a shelf. She yawned. As he bolted for her, she disappeared to her right.

He was now near the entrance. He knew she was around there somewhere. 

Aha. She had her back against a display case, which was blocking his view of her. But in front of the case was another with a mirrored interior. She wasn't aware of it. Jett could see her reflection so clearly that he saw her watching the corner of the case, her eyes wide and alert, waiting for any sound of him.

Stifling his smirk, he tiptoed to the side of the case opposite from her view. It was almost too easy. Only a few feet behind her, he readied his stance. 

Then he pounced.

She yelped as he connected. He wrapped his arms quickly around her body, one arm across her shoulders and the other across her waist. They hit the floor but her fall was cushioned as Jett landed on his back. They slid several feet together until they stopped at the center of the entrance. Stunned, Kayla realized she needed control again and twisted within his hold.  

She squirmed and wriggled. Soon she was able to get on her knees. He still had her by the wrists, so she pulled with all her might until they were freed. As gross as it was, it helped that her hands were still greasy from the cheetos. Before Jett could get the advantage she grabbed his clothes, and flipped him over onto his stomach with surprising strength. She bent his arm so the back of his hand was held against his back. Her knees brought heavy pressure to the back of his legs. He cried out, "Ow! Damn, Kay!"

Her eyebrows rose at his response to her torture. But she wouldn't let up.

"Say 'uncle'!"

"What?? And since when are you so violent? Seriously, this is—" He gasped as she brought down more pressure. "All right! Uncle!"

"Say 'I regret the day that Britney Spears went to the Halloween dance!'"

"I thought you liked her!"

She only dug her knees harder.

"Okay okay! I regret the day that Britney Spears went to the Halloween dance!"

"Good." Kayla eased her hold on him.

As she let go, Jett got up amazingly quick. Immediately the tables were turned and he had HER restrained this time, except she was on her back looking up. With one of his legs on each side, he brought his fingers to her stomach and tickled her ruthlessly. As she squealed, she clawed the air and tried to push him off. But his tickling left her powerless.

Her hysterical giggling pierced the air. Once in awhile she let out a desperate scream, and it only encouraged him. Staring down at her, Jett's grin slowly vanished. For some reason this position wasn't so funny anymore. He wasn't even sitting on top of her but…just the idea of it…

His tickling slowed, and his fingertips rested on her stomach. Kayla let out a couple more breathless giggles and stopped. Gasping for air, she looked up at him. Why did he stop? 

It took awhile. But there it was again. That look. He felt his insides churning.

"You're beautiful, Kay."

The words came out without any warning.

Her eyes widened at them. And he didn't care. There was only one thing he wanted to do and dammit, he was going to do it.

He laid his hands next to her sides and bent down. Their eyes never lost sight of each other.

The noise of shattering glass broke their concentration. They turned to the entrance at the same time to see one of the window panes smashed open and a huge tree branch protruding into the room. A gust of wind suddenly pushed the branch further inside and ripped off more of the glass. As the pieces fell into the room, Jett realized where they would land. He moved hastily. 

**********

"You didn't have to do that, you know."

Jett knew she meant that. She said it so softly and her forehead was wrinkled just how it did when he knew she was worried. The way she pressed the cool towel onto his head too, she was so gentle. As she took it off and looked to see the blood, she tsked and shook her head. Before placing it back right above his hairline, she folded the towel to a fresh spot.

"I mean, at least cover your own head too."

He smiled at her advice. "I'll remember that next time."

But she was frowning. "It won't stop bleeding. And it looks kind of deep."

"Kay, don't worry about it. I don't think it cut any veins or arteries, or whatever." As Kayla lifted the towel again to take a peek, a cool breeze blew across the damp surface of his cut. He shivered.

She noticed and quickly returned the towel to its spot. "We should move." She gestured toward the broken window, which was still too high up to be of any help for the two. "We'll freeze if we stay here."

Holding onto his arm, Kayla helped him up. She guided him far away from the window, and they settled comfortably in a corner near the back of the library.


	6. A Mistake

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with "The Famous Jett Jackson."

-----------------------------------

[The next day, Friday morning…]

The snow on the steps crunched as he stepped off the porch. When the door slammed shut behind him with a bang, he glanced back at the house cautiously. Jett knew his Nana would ask him to clear out the walkway. So the faster he got out the better. There were other things on his mind anyway.

All of the front yards of his neighbors sparkled as he walked by. He kept his head down though, too worried to notice or even rejoice on this rare snow day. He carelessly hit the picket fences dividing the sidewalk and yards with his gloved fingers. The light knocking disturbed the crisp morning air. He stopped once the water seeped into his gloves.

Soon the store was a couple yards ahead. He knew JB's dad would still have it open that day and sure enough there was Mr. Halliburton shoveling the snow out of the driveway. He greeted him with a hearty "Hello there, Jett! Strange weather we're having, huh?" Jett responded dutifully with a polite smile and wave. As soon as he had entered the store though, not even the cheerful jingle of the bell on the door could stop his frown from returning.

"Mornin' Jett! Glad to have you back." JB stood at the register. "You know, if it wasn't for me you'd still be stuck at the library?"

Jett dragged himself over to the counter and sat on one of the stools, nodding. When his dad came to rescue him and Kayla the past night, he mentioned that JB had called the house asking for Jett. That's when the sheriff picked up Kayla's parents and together they rushed over to find the two kids still there.

JB continued. "Imagine that? And on a snow day, too!" He rattled on about what he had planned for the two of them today. Snow days were something to celebrate.

It was the thunk of Jett's head hitting the counter that brought JB out of his own conversation. "Jett…you okay?"

He lifted his face up long enough to say "no." And thunk. 

"All right, buddy. Lay it on me." JB was curious to find the reason of this performance.

"Last night was a mistake."

JB nodded knowingly. "Well I can see why. Libraries and me don't get along either. I was out of there lickity split."

Jett sighed. "No…not that."

"Then what are you talking about?"

Jett was silent for a moment before he let on. "Me and Kay… last night…" It was hard to continue. "Man, I screwed up!"

******

[flashback to the previous evening]

Jett woke up with a start. 

He heard the rain pattering on the roof harder than he last remembered. If he were back near the library entrance, he'd hear the rain had turned to sleet as it clicked on the windows. But that wasn't what woke him up. Instead it was the distinct feeling of a weight upon him, someone laying on top of him. Dropping his chin to his chest, he saw Kayla's head resting on his belly. Her hair blocked her face and he spotted her hand resting lightly on his stomach, the towel she had used still between her fingers.

Oh man… His mouth opened silently. Flustered, he fidgeted underneath her then stopped, hoping he didn't awaken her. The idea of her waking up just wasn't what he wanted right then. He tried to stop his moving…

No luck. She stirred a little at his motions, her incoherent mumbling floating to Jett's ears. Still asleep, she tried to make herself comfortable again and in the process her hand inadvertently dropped lower down Jett's body. He stiffened. This was definitely the closest the two had ever been. Too close, it seemed, actually. And his awareness of a certain rising member downstairs did not make the situation any better.

He had to get out.

In his anxiety, he felt the vein on his forehead pumping faster. Though it did not flow directly from the vein, he saw a drop of blood fall onto his shirt. He winced. The sight of it made him queasy. Slipping the towel out of her loose grip, he wiped the trail on his face and without success tried to wipe the blood off his shirt. It only smeared darker. He realized then that someplace else on his shirt was wet.

Drool. Ha. Kayla West drools when she sleeps. The thought made him want to shake her awake and taunt her right then.

Automatically, he shook his head at the idea. He couldn't do that. Besides, it was kinda cute that she drooled. He shook his head again more vehemently this time. He was getting soft. So to speak.

No. The reason he couldn't wake her was because she'd find out how he got with her that close.

Carefully and at timed intervals, he moved out from underneath her sleeping body. She was breathing slowly as he finally got on his feet. He let out a sigh of relief and was about to head off to the bathroom to clean up. Feeling a tug of concern though, he took off his jacket and quietly gathered it into a ball. He raised her head tenderly and slid the jacket below it.

A minute later, he had tiptoed to the bathroom and was washing off the several drops of blood that dotted it. He smirked as he dipped the part with her spit under the running faucet. He planned for her to never hear the end of it. Once they got out of the library and with an audience of course, like JB and Riley. 

"What are you laughing about? Last time I checked, things weren't so funny around here."

He jumped and managed to turn to face the door at the same time. Kayla stood before him, wearing both a teasing smile and his jacket, which looked way too big for her slight frame. The long sleeves hung limp by her sides and almost reached her knees. Suddenly he felt very self-conscious with his shirt in his hands and his torso bare. And his mind fought the argument of whether Kayla looked better with or without his jacket on. 

At his speechlessness, she stepped forward. What, she couldn't joke with him now? "Sorry. I was just wondering where you were." She noticed he looked uneasy. Well, she wasn't going to show any mercy. Since when did either of them pass up the opportunity to torture the other?

Jett discovered he had to respond in some way, and chose to turn back to the sink. He rubbed the fabric and said loudly over the water, "I needed to clean off my shirt. The blood had dried and everythin. Hey, don't make going into boys' bathrooms a habit, all right?" He tried to change the subject, kidding nonchalantly. His gaze was purposely dropped but in the corner he saw Kayla getting closer.

"Oh no, it's still going. Here Jett." Looking up at her reflection, he saw her outstretched hand. Then before he could pull away, Kayla had touched it to his forehead and wiped the trickle of blood. She was used to doing that by now.

Sighing, Jett grabbed her hand. "Don't do that." He scrubbed off the blood, using his shirt unintentionally. "You'll get it all over your—'' Her giggle interrupted his scolding.

"Weren't you just cleaning that?"

He edges of his eyes crinkled and he smiled sheepishly. "Oops."

Their hands still together, Kayla smiled back and took another step closer. When had Jett gotten so tall? She remembered when they used to be eye-to-eye, and since then he'd shot up and become broader too. She brushed the thought aside and took the liberty to take in the rest of his face. And she wasn't shy about it this time, as she knew he was doing the same. She didn't enjoy the view for long though because he had touched his lips to hers.

They met lightly at first. She felt him bring her chin up higher, making her mouth join with his more. The kiss was sweet. Gentle.

As she felt Jett's lips part slightly, she realized where this was heading. But she didn't protest as he tentatively licked the inside of her bottom lip. Her knees seemed to buckle right then and she found herself losing her balance. He caught her, slipping his hands under the jacket and wrapping them protectively around her waist.

Lifting her arms, she brought her fingers to the back of his neck. His head lowered to meet with hers and their kiss deepened. Either she heard wrong or Jett actually let out a small moan as she began to knead her thumbs against the part behind his ears. She smiled. Jett used this moment to slowly lick the inside of her mouth.

Earlier she avoided looking at his exposed chest when she entered the bathroom, because she didn't want to ogle. Besides all those summers of swimming left little to the imagination. Kayla couldn't believe she wanted to, but now she was acting on a whim. She let her fingers feel what her eyes had missed. They slid down slowly from his neck and stopped at his shoulders. She allowed for a brief pause and let them fall further down his chest, her nails barely scratching his skin. His slight tremble and eager kiss told her it was fine. A smile formed on her lips, prompted by the idea she could make him feel that way. Leaning more, she felt Jett rest against the counter behind him. Her palms traveled up his chest again.

******

JB stared at him, stunned. "Ok then…" he started slowly. "Kay got to second base with you. You are so easy, Jett." Even with his crack, JB was surprised at this piece of news.

"No JB. It got worse."

His friend raised a questioning eyebrow.

****** 

One minute, Jett was pressing gently on her lower back to bring her closer. He wanted this so much and Kayla wasn't complaining. He soaked up her warm body heat and felt himself needing more. He wondered if she could tell. Hell, she was leaning up against him right where it mattered the most. He began losing control when her hips moved a little against his as she got closer, bringing him more pleasure than he expected.

The next minute, Jett was shoving her away. He let out a low grunt as he pressed his hands on top of the counter behind him. Confused, Kayla watched as his eyes rolled back a bit and he whispered a few unintelligible words.

"Jett? … What's wrong?" She was hurt that he just dismissed her like that. What had she done?

A moment passed and he came to his senses. He caught Kayla's puzzled look and his eyes widened at what he had done. They dropped shamefully to his pants and seeing the evidence, Jett muttered "Oh god…" and hurried into a stall.

When he stepped out holding his boxers, Kayla's expression turned from confusion to anger. "Woah. I don't know what you're thinking. But we've just barely started with kissing." Relieved, she noted that his pants were still on.

Bringing the underwear to the sink, Jett ran the water over it. "Umm…I think we got further than that. With me at least." He didn't know how to explain it.

"What are you talking about?" Frustrated, she impatiently waited for his response.

"Don't get mad, all right? I didn't mean to… push you away. It's just… you know… I got kinda… excited? Yeah, that's it." Averting her stare, he tried to hide the wet boxers from her view and hung it over a stall door to dry.

Kayla wasn't sure what to make of that. "Oh… okay." Her mind tried to process his words. 'Excited.' She remembered those annoying sex ed classes they went through, and gasped. "Ohmigod." Her hand immediately rose to cover her gaping mouth. But the deep blush that had crawled up her cheeks couldn't be hidden.

Jett stole a glance. She was embarrassed. Really embarrassed. And he thought he had it bad.

******

"Man… I can't believe you did that." JB stared at him in disbelief from across the counter. "Wow." That's all he could comprehend. 

"I couldn't help it!" Jett insisted, but feeling defeated, he buried his head into his crossed arms on the countertop.

"Hey, I know. I'm a guy too. We have our—'' Jett looked up with a wary expression and JB decided to spare him the 'man talk.' "Anyway, it's just weird to me. Come on, it's Kay!"

"Yeah, I know it's Kay. She's our best friend Kay! Sweet, innocent, pure Kay! I've probably corrupted her mind by now. What have I done. I feel so guilty." His face retreated to the little hole in between his arms.

An awkward pause went by and Jett mumbled through his jacket, "You know what I gotta do, right?"

"What?"

"Stay away from her. We were moving too fast anyway." It wouldn't be hard. If he could contain himself all these years, he could do it again.

"You gotta be kidding, Jett. You guys have been on each other forever. And don't deny it! You might be an actor but I'm not blind." He pointed an accusing finger before Jett could object. "You finally make a move and now you're taking a ginormous step back."

"Well, what about her?"

"What about her?"

"How she must feel."

"How do you think she feels?"

Jett answered after pondering a second. His face fell sadly as he realized the answer. "Scared. I've scared her off."

"Are you sure of that? Did she tell you that?"

"No…" Jett thought back. "They found us right after. And we didn't get a chance to talk 'cause they brought us straight home."

"Then maybe she doesn't—''

"Oh no." He looked at JB with wild eyes, the realization hitting him suddenly. "My boxers!! I left them there! I totally forgot."

Jett leapt off the stool with lightning speed and ran for the door. He yelled something about breaking into the school and another thing about the press going crazy if they found out. JB didn't bother to really listen though.

As the door shut with a jingle, JB glanced down at the floor.

"So when are you going to tell him that everything's okay between you two?"

Kayla beamed up at him from her concealed spot behind the counter. Thoughtfully, she tapped her marker on the poster she'd been working on since early that morning. The three of them needed to be working on their project after all. "Once he comes back after freezing outside, waiting for someone to let him inside the school."

"And the underwear?"

"Eh. I'll make him obsess over it. Then tell him that it's safe at my place." Carelessly deciding her scheme, Kayla returned to drawing on the poster. She chuckled lightly. Then looked up again, waving her marker at him and threatened. "Remember JB, you promised—''

"Yeah yeah. Not a word. You are evil, you know that?" He rolled his eyes and went back to cleaning the counter, mumbling. "This finally happens and I still can't be happy for you two…"

-----------------------------------

Author: Well, you got what you wanted and then some? ;o) Sorry, I wanted it to live up to its rating. Let me know if I should continue the story.


	7. Caught in the Middle

Disclaimer: Guess who has an affiliation with "The Famous Jett Jackson." Not me!  
  


  
-----------------------------------

  
JB carried a crate from the stockroom to the front of the store. He was talking idly with Kayla and picking items from the crate to be placed onto the shelves when the bell on the door caught his attention. In walked Jett. Rather, in he stumbled. JB could already hear his teeth chattering as he crawled to the counter. He gave Kayla a pointed look. Unbothered, she only watched Jett with a glint in her eye.

"JB," He was barely able to make out his words as Jett stammered. "It's-cold-out-there."

Rushing back to the stockroom, JB grabbed a throw rug his dad had stored. It was thin and clean, and he offered to Jett who took it gratefully. He waited about a minute for him to warm up. "Did you find them?" He meant the boxers, of course, but it was a bit weird talking about that with a guy friend.

His eyes glazed over, he glanced up at JB. "Nooooo…" he whined. "They wouldn't let me in the school."  
  


Kayla thought that was her cue to join in. Her tone was noticeably quiet and innocent. "What were you doing at school?"   
  


If he had felt weak a second before, Kayla's voice snapped him into awareness. "Oh-uh…hi Kay! What's up? How you've been?" Do you hate me? Are we still friends? Or more? His mind raced with questions but his main objective was to make it seem like last night had never occurred.  
  


"Well… um… I'm fine. Been here with JB…" She cleared her throat, appearing nervous. "So yeah… why were you at school?"  
  


"School? Why would I be at school? Umm… funny you would ask, cuz you know, today IS a snow day. Who would wanna spend the day back there…hmm…" He was babbling. No way was he going to remind her of last night by telling her the truth of why he was there. He wanted that to be the furthest thing on her mind.  
  


"He forgot the books for our research project. You know Jett. Good, reliable Jett. Never wants to let down his friends. Isn't that nice of him?"  
  


Kayla fought the urge to roll her eyes at JB. Why'd he have to try to rescue him? "Yeah, that's very nice of you," she told Jett, insincerely. She had to act like she didn't want to touch him with a ten-foot pole. "All right…I gotta head back home. I'll see you guys later for the project."  
  


As soon as she had stepped out, Jett turned to JB, his forehead wrinkled. "See? She hates me. Did you see how uncomfortable she was?"  
  


JB was gaping at the door. That conniving, little…she was supposed to tell Jett the truth before she left! He turned back to him. "She doesn't hate you, man. Maybe she's just umm, overwhelmed." The corner of JB's mouth lifted sympathetically. "You guys have gone through a lot—the library, your uh, squirt..."  
  


"No, that's not it. She's disgusted. Can't even stay five minutes in a room with me." He wrapped the blanket tighter around himself, but it only fell as he let out a humongous sneeze that sent JB back. "Scuse me."  
  


"Get some rest, Jett. You probably have a cold by now." JB counted the time that he had been gone. Sheesh, three hours waiting in the snow.  
  


"Okay…maybe Nana will make me some soup…" Jett mumbled hopefully. "Later JB."  
  


"Try to feel better for our project. We still gotta work on that, ya know."  
  


Jett's shoulders sagged lower at the reminder. "Yeah, yeah…bye."  
  


Kayla better stop playing with him soon. He'll catch pneumonia before they're actually going out.   
  


******  
  
  


"Are you sure it's just a cold? I think I'm dying here."   
  


Miz Coretta stared down at Jett's pitiful gaze. The boy could sure be dramatic. Oh, right. He was a boy. Men get sick and they automatically think they're dying.  
  


"Child, you're going to be fine. Just keep drinking and get some sleep. When I check back on you, that pitcher better be empty." 

She pointed to a container that held some kind of green concoction inside. So much for soup. Jett decided not to ask what was in it and take her word for it.   
  


He dozed off a couple minutes later. Needless to say, he dreamt about what worried him most. Kayla. She approached from afar, walking toward him with a sweet smile and a sway to her hips. He gulped. Why could she make him feel this way?

But as she got closer in the dream, her smile turned into a scowl. From behind her back, his boxers emerged and she threw them roughly at his face. "How could you??" she screamed. "I can never be with you again. You nasty, sickening…" she continued to bash him, until he rolled up into a little ball. He wanted out of there and he covered his ears to keep out her hurtful words. Silence resonated after a couple seconds and he opened his eyes. Nothing. Except his underwear left on the ground. As he reached to pick them up though, it transformed into a giant pair of boxers. Big. With feet. He did a double take. He didn't own a pair of orange boxers with blue lemons on it. Well, it proceeded to chase him around, booming, "Oh, they're gonna find out about me Jett. Aaaaallll of Wilsted. And your show? It's ruined. You're ruined. Muahahahahahaha…..HA!!" And it grabbed him then with its legs (if that was possible) and knocked him out.  
  


Jett jolted up from the bed, awakened. Stars came to his eyes and his head pounded. "Ughhhhh…." His groan croaked out and his throat felt like a dozen needles had pierced it.

And that tea stuff or whatever his Nana had made, went right through him. He jumped off the bed and sprinted straight for the bathroom. The whole time, he wondered if he should be worried about the sour taste in his mouth. Soon enough, he was heaving into the toilet.  
  


******  
  


[The next day, Saturday afternoon…]  
  
  


"I'll be over in a couple minutes." Kayla stuffed some pencils into her backpack as she spoke to JB, cradling the phone on her shoulder. "I hope we finish this in time for class on Monday."  
  


"Yeah, well, that'd be possible if we weren't one man short, ya know."  
  


"What?? Jett's going to your house too, right?" This get-together at JB's was just what she needed to torture Jett more before she told him the truth. That she was only pulling his leg about the silent treatment, the boxers, their little "break" or whatever he thought they were going through. Oh, it tickled her so much that he was worried about the two of them. She was really touched. It was sweet. It was thoughtful. It was hilarious.  
  


"I'm not sure. He sounded pretty bad when we talked this morning."  
  


"You gotta call him up again, JB! Make sure he's coming."  
  


"Okay. But you gotta promise me that this is it. Before this day is over, you're going to tell him."  
  


"Yeah, fine. Now get a hold of him. And call me back."  
  


"I'm serious Kay. It's not fair--"  
  


She had already hung up on him. He sighed. This really wasn't the healthiest beginning to their relationship. Dialing his other friend's number by heart, he listened to the rings. Miz Coretta answered.  
  


"Hi, Miz Coretta. Could I speak to Jett please?"  
  


"Why hello, JB. Let me just check that he's awake."  
  


He heard the elderly woman pad away from the phone. There was a click and Jett cleared his throat painfully before he said anything.  
  


"Hey JB."  
  


"How ya doin' Jett?"  
  


"A little better. I don't think I can make it today, though."  
  


A puff of staticky breath went through the receiver as JB sighed. This was frustrating. When the heck would they--  
  


"Are you sure? Come on. I bet you're missing your girrrrrlfriend." Maybe he could lure him into getting his butt over.  
  


"We're not like that. And stop trying to convince me that we are. It's probably a good thing I can't go anyway."  
  


"Dude, you're good as together! Don't give up now. Besides, I talked to Kayla and it sounded like she wanted to see you." That was true. Kinda twisted but what either of them didn't know wouldn't hurt them.  
  


"Really?" The hope in his voice was obvious.  
  


"Yeah..."  
  


Even with his head high with meds, Jett heard his friend's uncertainty. "You're not just saying that, are you?"  
  


"No! Now you're coming. Be here in half an hour." It was mean to boss him around in his condition but after this day was over, Jett would feel a hundred times better.  
  


"Sure, if I don't pass out first." Slowly getting up, he trudged over to his closet to change. "So, is there anything I should bring? For the project."  
  


"Huh? Oh, uh, no. Everything's taken cared of. Kay's bringing a bunch of her art stuff and the store has anything else we'll need."  
  


"Ya sure? What's Kay bringing?"  
  


JB remembered and went through the list she'd told him over the phone word for word. "Colored pencils, markers, Jett's underwear, some watercolors, and--"  
  


"WHAT!!"  
  


His loud yelp caused JB's ears to ring. Shaking his head, he placed the receiver back to his ear. "What?"  
  


"You said my underwear."  
  


Stunned, JB paled. By golly, he did.   
  


He chuckled nervously. "Oh, meant nothing by it. Guess you've gotten me worried about the whole underwear fiasco too, buddy. Man, I hope you find those. I bet they were very becoming on you. All right, see you la--"  
  


"Hold up! Why did you say that? About the underwear. And don't hang up, JB, or I swear I'm gonna tell Riley you've liked her since she moved here, so help me--"  
  


"No! Jett I'm here!" His eyes widening, JB shouted with desperate urgency. What had he gotten himself into.  
  
  


-----------------------------------

Eep. I apologize for not updating quicker. I know it sucks to wait, so it won't take as long for the conclusion to be up. It will be up a lot sooner.

Those of you who posted your comments: Thank You, Thank You, Thank You! :o) You are all beyond sweet and it just brings a cheesy little smile to my face.


	8. While You Were Sleeping

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with "The Famous Jett Jackson."

Quick summary:

A storm forces Jett and Kayla to remain locked in the school library for one night. Missing nearly every opportunity for one to discover the other's true feelings, they finally share their first kiss together. But in the excitement of their rescue, Jett forgets a particular item of his clothing in the library bathroom. He also suspects that Kayla is sickened by his natural response to their "throes of passion" and thinks that whatever they had started in the library is now over. Little does he know, Kayla hasn't missed the chance to play a good-natured joke on him, having his boxers in hand and making him agonize over their relationship and his squeaky clean reputation as the town's famous Jett Jackson. Does he decide to get back at her when he learns the truth, once they return to working on their project?

-----------------------------------

The familiar creak of Jacksons' porch steps met with Kayla's ears as she walked up. Before she pushed the doorbell, she straightened her clothes and put on an expression of "I'm repulsed and you best not lay a hand on me, you perv." Then she realized Jett probably wasn't well enough to answer the door. She felt a twinge of guilt. And it wasn't exactly reassuring that whenever she remembered the other night a surge of giddiness went through her. He liked her. She liked him. They were together.  
  
She pushed the guilt to the back of her mind, determined to accomplish this little mission of hers. Weird how JB had called back to say that their meeting place had changed to Jett's so suddenly. He said he'd found costumes from the set, or something like that. She wondered if it would look right for her to come over when she was supposed to be scared of him. Ah well, anything will do for her to see Jett squirm a couple more times. She nearly giggled but stopped herself as the door opened.  
  
"Hello, Kayla. Come on in. Jett should be up in his room. Hopefully, he's up. He's been sleepwalking you know. And talking in his sleep." She slipped through as Miz Coretta stepped aside. "I just can't understand how he got so sick."  
  
Sheepishly, Kayla was just about to climb up the stairs when Miz Coretta called out. "Oh, wait, hon. Could you please bring up this pitcher? And tell him to finish it or else." The glass pitcher was brimming to the rim with steam floating up. Kayla tried not to wrinkle her nose at the sour aroma coming from it and carefully went up to Jett's room.  
  
Since she couldn't knock, she said loudly by his doorway. "Jett, open up!"  
  
She walked in slowly. Glancing up, she saw the look of dread in his eyes as he took in the fresh batch of tea. "Miz Coretta said you had to drink all of this."

She set the pitcher on the nightstand. "What is it anyway?"

"I'm not sure. Some tea stuff she makes from scratch. She says it cured my dad's mono when he was a kid."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

They locked into a gaze. Kayla noted the bags under his eyes, the phlegm in his voice as he spoke. He really was sick. And now hidden under a large bandage was the cut on his forehead. The one he got because of me…

"What's wrong?" There was that look of apprehension again, her brow furrowed. Dang, she's cute when she's worried. And about me, I guess… Automatically, he wanted to reassure her that despite his 102-degree fever and chest pains and sore throat, he was fine.

"Huh? Uh, nothing." 

Jett got a hold of himself. She could not have the upper hand in this. No, she would get what she deserved. "So…JB should be coming later. He called awhile ago, said his dad's making him stay to close the store. So we'll have to wait…"

Kayla's eyebrows raised. And the two of them would be alone again. Perfect. "All right. I'll show you what I think we could do for the presentation then."

As she opened her backpack, he tried to get a peek inside. No sign of his unmentionables. When she turned back around, he gave her his utmost attention. She seemed detached as she showed him her sketches, and every time he tried to scootch in for a closer look, she immediately moved away. He'd look in her eyes and she would hastily turn her cheek. If he didn't know better, it really looked like she wanted to be anywhere but in his room. Hmm…maybe the famous Jett Jackson should take some acting lessons from the sneaky Kayla West… He had to admire her pluck.

Now it was his turn.

"Umm, Kay…Can I say something?"

"Yeah?"

"First, let me say that I'm really glad you're here."

Coldly, she didn't respond.

He continued. "It's about the other night, at the library. I'm REALLY—"

"Look, I don't wanna talk about it. Maybe I should leave. I thought we were just going to work on the project." She got up from the desk.

Nice try. He decided to take her bait. "No, wait! Just stay please—"

He bolted of the seat and grabbed her arm. At the same time, he feigned a rush to the head. He crumbled to the floor, taking her with him. He stifled his smirk as she gasped. "Omigosh Jett!"

"Whoa." Holding onto her, he blinked his eyes and steadied himself. "Guess I'm weak…still tired."

She stared at him sitting all helpless on the carpet, and whispered without thinking. "Ohhh Jett…I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

She froze. Oops. "Umm, I'm sorry…sorry that I forgot to show you these other sketches. Here, lemme get them."

He loosened his grasp and watched her return to her backpack. Getting up slowly, as if he was recovering from the fall, he reached his bed and settled under the covers. He coughed loudly. "You know what, Kay, maybe you should go. I think I need some more rest. Besides, you'll end up catching my cold. I'll call JB and tell him not to bother coming."

Suddenly, she swiveled to face him. Shoot. He's not supposed to make me leave. "No no. Uhh…it's best for us to get some work done. We've only got a couple days to finish this."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Now these pictures for the…" Walking over, she sat next to him on the bed and went on sharing her ideas. Meanwhile, Jett pondered over his own.

******

About five minutes later, she looked up from her papers, done talking about costumes, props, and audience participation. Unfortunately, it seemed Jett had either lost interest or his cold had taken over. In either case, he had dozed off, his snores muffled as the comforter was pulled over his chin.

She watched him. Lining the large bandage across his forehead were small beads of sweat, probably from the high fever. How could she had made him gone back out to the snow, to stay there for hours, all so that she could have a little laugh. The realization made her feel a bit sick to the stomach herself.

Just as she decided to get up and find something to wipe his damp brow, Jett stirred. He kicked his legs feebly, and mumbled something. Kayla frowned when she thought she heard her name. Reaching out hesitantly, she pulled the blanket down. His grumbles came out.

"I didn't mean to…honest…believe me, Kay….don't wanna be without you." The last few words warmed her inside and out. "I need you."

It was hard to keep from smiling. Come on, the guy of your dreams pouring out his heart and you there to hear it all. Too bad he was delirious, but if that's what it took... She waited for him to utter more, leaning closer to discern his low murmers.

"Don't go…not after I waited…did you know? I waited Kay…for you…don't…" He turned in his sleep, moving restlessly. Involuntarily, she held out her fingers and searched for his hand. At her touch he calmed down. His speech lowered and it looked like he was peaceful for a moment. But it was interrupted by brief bursts about a giant of some sort. It was chasing him and he cried out in short gasps. Kay could only sit and watch, feeling more and more horrible every passing minute.

"Hi Kay…you're back."

Startled, she glanced up. He was still asleep, his eyes closed. His tone was soft again, like it had been when he started talking in his sleep. Dreaming. He must be dreaming about her again. A small smile formed on his face. She felt his fingers tighten slightly over hers, before he stopped mumbling and his head slid down the pillow. Light snores emitted from his mouth then.

She would have been relieved that he was relaxed and calm again. If only his hand hadn't slipped at the same time his head had. In his anxiety she had taken his hand onto her lap, patting it gently. It worked in easing him but maybe he was a little too relaxed now. She found his hand presently slipped from her grip and resting comfortably on the inside of her thigh.

She stiffened, feeling a warm blush blazing across her cheeks. Lucky for him, he was feverish and hallucinating and wasn't susceptible to a hard slap to the face. He needed his rest. Maybe she could slide off the bed without disturbing him…

******

The darkness was killing him. How he so wanted to open his eyes right then and see the look on her face. But it would blow his cover. He had to pretend he was passed out cold. For the time being, he could only imagine underneath his closed eyes how uncomfortable she felt. He feared that if he laughed right then he'd get smacked.

He was aware of where his hand was, lying heavily and motionless on her thigh. Earlier he only planned to make her feel guilty. That he felt he accomplished. But maybe he could play this out a little further.

The bed shifted. It felt as if she was trying to get off the mattress. He waited, curious. As she did so, the slant of her leg actually made his hand slide more up, without his doing. At her sharp gasp, he could only guess how far his hand had traveled. He mentally snickered at the image. But his palm moistened uncontrollably, and he tried with all his might not to twitch in nervousness.

Almost reluctantly, he decided she had suffered enough. A sudden fit of coughs hit him. Kayla was freed of his wandering hand as he coughed loudly in his "sleep." The throbbing pain in his chest lingered after he sputtered the last cough, and he frowned. Another nightmare, it is.

After a minute, he tossed on the bed. He could still feel the weight of her body on the mattress, now at the far end by his feet. He took note of that as he began mumbling once again.

"No…no more! It stinks! …I don't want anymore Nana." He proceeded to sit up against the hardboard and bring out his arms. They found their way to the pitcher on the nightstand and picked it up. He said insistently, "See? I finished it."

With that, he tipped the full pitcher upside down. The target was hit as she squealed, the contents spilling onto her. Her shriek was cut short as if she covered her mouth. Satisfied, Jett muttered. "Told you. It's empty." He dropped the container next to his side and fell back to a quiet sleep.

******

Miz Coretta looked up from her embroidery at the sound of the doorbell. Standing at the door was Kayla's mother, who she recognized over the rim of her glasses.

"My goodness, get in. It's freezing out there!"

"Thank you, Miz Coretta," Mrs. West responded as she entered. "I'm sorry to come so unexpectedly."

"Oh hush. Don't even bother apologizing. You're welcome any time."

The younger woman smiled gratefully. "I was getting back from town, and remembered Kayla was here. I just had to stop by and show the kids what I found. It will be perfect for their presentation." From under her arm she pulled out a bundle and unraveled it, the material held out in front of her. An authentic, light coral flapper dress hung limp, the edges of the skirt swaying to and fro.

Miz Coretta admired the dress and motioned toward the staircase. "Kayla will look lovely in it. Let's go up and have her try it on."

******

Kayla leapt onto her feet and took in her soaked shirt, stunned. It clung to her skin tight, and she groaned as she saw the tea dripping off her and onto the bedroom floor. She shivered. Dismayed, she realized she'd better change before she considered cleaning up the mess.

******

"Kayla!"

"Mom?!"

Jett pretended to awaken at the commotion. He blinked and was genuinely surprised to see Mrs. West at the doorway with his great-grandmother. Before he could say anything though, Miz Coretta instructed him harshly. "Shut your eyes, young man!"

"Huh?"

Instinctively, he followed where Mrs. West's shock was directed. The quick peek he got of a shirtless Kayla was just enough to cause the abrupt quickening of his heartbeat, before she covered herself. The only defense she made was a distressed squeak, her face reddening even more.

******

[Meanwhile…]

JB stood behind the counter, waiting for the little hand in the clock to land on the twelve. Only a few more minutes til he could close the store. Since he had told Kayla that his dad expected him to close the store, the least he could do was live up to his word.

The bell jingled and JB strained his neck. Looking for the customer, he called out, "I'm sorry but we're just about to close. I'll be happy to take down an order for you…"

His eyes landed on Riley, who walked in with that confident stride of hers. He gulped, getting the usual uneasiness when he was in her presence. But he disguised it with his typical banter.

"Well, hey Riley. It's a Saturday night. Shouldn't you be out having fun or calling up one of your old Hollywood buddies?"

She chuckled as she folded her arms over the counter. "Now why would I be doing that when the finest company I could ever find in Wilsted is in this here spot?"

Flattered, JB hoped turning business-like would hide his bashfulness. "I think you mean the closest convenience store can be found in this here spot. What can I do you for?"

She ticked the list off her fingers, which were nicely manicured. "Baking soda, food dye, and vinegar. My group's talking about the atomic bomb that ended World War II. Mrs. Eleanor* won't know what's hittin' her."

JB gestured for her to follow him. "We got a shipment of baking stuff that Dad hasn't put out yet. Should be down in the cellar."

The two went through the stockroom, the corner of which had a door that led into the cellar. They descended down the stairs and into the dark. JB switched on the lone lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. While he started with some chatter he hoped was outrageously witty, he didn't notice the door swing shut above them. The latch let out a tiny click as it snapped, locking the two from outside.

The End.

-----------------------------------

*Previously put in Mr. Dupree. Thank u, gracie, for remembering his name! :D If they've already had a history teacher on the show, can we just play along for now and say s/he was a woman and her name is Mrs. Eleanor? It was from the top of my head. 

Well, that's the conclusion of the story. Hope you guys enjoyed that, and the next "opportunity" for me to write another one will be sometime soon. Sequel maybe? Just might have something on the works… Thanks again for the comments, you sweet reviewers! :O)


End file.
